Five Nights at Freddy's Truth or Dare!
by Mikutronic
Summary: Ask the animatronics a truth or dare question! (read chapter 1 for animatronic list) I cant wait for your questions ;) (I'm ok with lemons)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello! I'm doing a truth or dare for the FNaF characters. I'll give you a list of characters you can choose from and we can get started from there! By the way, I'm good with writing lemons if you want me to. I'm also cool with you suggesting other characters not on the list but don't just say "My kawaii desu rainbow anime girl animatronic OC joins the cast! Her name is Sparkly Shiny Puff, Queen of Everything!" Nuh uh, no way, totally not doing it, out of the question! Also please don't request an OC at all. I probably wont do it unless I make it up so you can request that I make a new animatronic and it may happen! So anyway, here's the characters and their descriptions.**

Freddy Leader of the group, loyal, honest, and takes responsibility for anything that goes wrong.

Bonnie An inventor that wont let a problem remain unsolved. Likes to think of himself as inventor by night, and detective... also by night.

Chica A pizza addict that absolutely adores Bonnie but he somehow remains oblivious the situation.

Foxy He may be kind and shy but he is very strong and protective. Plus he can keep his love of Toy Foxy (non beat up Mangle) a secret.

Toy Freddy He may seem rather dull but he's hard working and independent.

Toy Bonnie Like Bonnie, he is an inventor. He Loves Toy Chica more than anything in the world.

Toy Chica She is _very_ well aware that she is sexy but she cant decide if she likes Toy Bonnie or not.

Toy Foxy Like her name she is foxy [If you know what I mean! ;)] She also has... mood swings...

Marrionette He is reserved and secretive. He doesn't have many friends, just Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie.

 **Hope you guys respond quickly! I'm bored :P**


	2. Watching Videos

**OMG guys. I'm SO sorry I wasn't able to write for like, TWO WEEKS. But not I've got lots of time on my hands and can write! But seriously, I'm sorry. Also I call the Toys abbreviations of their names. But lets start with our very first truth or dare!**

agarfinkel Dared

Everyone- watch the Youtube videos "Cheesy Death" and "Freddy Head" and state your reactions.

* * *

Chica: Okay Everyone! Lets start this thang! Hmmm... This first ones for all of us! Agarfinkel dares us to watch some videos.

Foxy: Everyone to me cove. I have a brand new TV fer the kids.

-Everyone goes to Pirate's Cove and Watches "Cheesy Death"-

-P.S. If you haven't already seen Cheesy Death I recommend watching it (its pretty funny)-

Chi: Oh.

Bon: My.

Fred: God.

Foxi: I'll be the first to say, that was fucking awesome.

Chica: Awesome? Foxy just wasted, like, a kagillion pizza slices!

Foxy: For the record, I didn't do that. That was a fan animation. A, fanimation.

Chica: But you still didn't say you wouldn't do it.

Foxy: Damn it! She found me loop hole.

Chi: But Chica, the pizza wasn't really wasted. It was... um... repurposed!

Bonnie: I doubt that Freddy would even, like, die from one pizza slice though so it was kinda wasted. Maybe the guy was trying to have a food fight!

Freddy: Bonnie you've never had pizza to the eye have you.

Bonnie: No why- AHHH!

-After Freddy's Wrath-

Chica: Okay! Now that we pealed all the cheese off Bonnie's eyes-

Bonnie: Fuck you Freddy...

Chica: We can start with the next video!

-They all watch "Freddy Head" Again, watch the video if you have no idea what's going on-

Chica: UGH! Why do they always have to waste the pizza!?

Bonnie: Calm down Chica!

Chica: Calm down? I made all of those pizzas! ALL OF THEM!

Chi: Actually, I made most of them!

Chica: NO ONE FUCKING CARES!

Foxi: Oh my god girl. Calm Down!

Foxy: Foxi's right. Calm down. Yer scaring me.

Bon: On a different subject, I liked the part when Balloon Boy melted!

Fred: Where is Balloon Boy anyway?

Chi: We locked him in the Show Stage floor board. We wont see him anytime soon!

BB: Put "I like dog food" on my gravestone!

Freddy: SHUT UP KID!

Bon: Have any of you guys seen Marionette either?

Marrion: I'm over here.

Fred: What are you doing in the corner?

 **Okay guys! Hope you liked the second chapter! Ill hopefully have the third chapter later today!**


	3. Whos the Sexiest? NSFW

**Okay guys. I have two dares because one of them is really short. Lets start! One dare is from me. :P**

sniperdog225 says

i dare chica to make a pizza every time someone says thank you (no idea why)

Mikutronic (me) says

I dare Foxi to show off her "stuff" to Foxy unintentionally.

* * *

-This is before the show while Chica is reviewing, seeing who all needs to be present-

Chica: Okay, what's today's truths and dares? Ooooohhhh! This is juicy! In more than one way, if you know what I mean! The first ones for me, make a pizza!? I'm good at that! And... I don't need to tell Foxi because its unintentionally.

-Chica gathers everyone into the office to tell them their truths and dares-

Foxi: What's the first thing on your list Chica?

Chica: I'll tell you later. You'll thank me!

Foxi: Okay... thank you I guess.

-Chica then runs to the kitchen and returns with three steaming hot pizzas at the speed of light-

Foxy: Don't mind if I do lass! I'll take a pepperoni...

Bon: Ohh! Pizza!

Freddy: Is there any veggie? My favorite is veggie!

Chica: I have pepperoni, cheese, and pineapple!

Freddy: I'll take pineapple.

Chi: I want a slice!

-After some pizza-getting, Marrion's next in line with no one behind him-

Marrion: Any pizza left?

\- Chica's eyes dart from left to right and beads of sweat roll down her face. She slowly shakes her head awkwardly-

Marrion: Typical

-Marrion then sits in his corner-

Foxi: Is that it? The dare is that you make a pizza?

Chica: Foxi, just have a good time! Plus, I bought you a gift! You may want to go to the restroom.

-Foxi rolls her eyes and walks to the women's restroom. She comes out in light pink lingerie that is slightly see through in some parts-

Foxy: *whispers to himself* Oh me god she's so fucking sexy...

Freddy: What was that Foxy?

Foxy: Nothin'

-Foxi walks back to Chica, accidentally letting Foxy see something he wasn't supposed to see-

Chi: *thinks* She's going to out-sexy me!

-Chi runs into the restroom and dresses in another outfit. A short maid's outfit with a long apron.-

Chi: You can look, but you cant touch.

-Chi struts and poses, showing off her C cup breast. Foxi notices and decides to show Chi whos the sexist. Foxi sashays to Chi and presses her breasts to Chi's-

Chi: Hey! What are you doing? This is my runway!

Foxi: Well, no one wants to see a shitty C cup when there's a D cup!

Chi: You filthy slut!

Foxi: Put your ass where your mouth is.

Chi: I bet I taste better!

Foxi: Well whos the slut now!?

Chi: Oh my fucking god! Your jealous

Foxi: Jealous of what?

Chi: You stupid son of a bitch. My vagina can feel these hungry eyes!

Foxi: Your really not as sexy as you think. I have had sex at other pizzerias more times you could imagine! Your treading on thin ice Chi. I bet all the boys would vote to have sex with me rather than you.

Chi: Oh really? I beg to differ.

Foxy: The only thing you'll be begging for is a lover by the time I'm through with you!

Chi: Well boys, raise your hand if you'd like sex with miss know it all?

-Freddy, Bonnie, Fred, Foxy, and even Marrion raised their hands-

Chi: Now yours truly!

-No one raises their hand-

Chi: Really?

Foxi: Ha! I rest my case!

Chi: Hold on, Bon didn't vote!

Foxi: Maybe he doesn't want to betray you but also doesn't want to lie.

Chi: Huh?

Foxi: If he voted for me, he'd make you feel awful. But if he voted for you, he'd lie but make you feel better while doing so.

Chi: Bon, is this true?

Bon: Chi... I- I...

Chi: Oh my god Bon! You always do this!

Bon: I- I- I LOVE YOU!

-the room was silent for a moment-

Foxi: Bah ha ha ha! Its kinda sad how I have 4 adults and you have your teenage friend.

Chi: Well your the same age as us. How come your bulling us because were "younger"?

Foxi: Whoa kid! Clean the shit out of your brain then talk to me! I may be in the same grouping as you but I'm really 20 while your 16!

Chi: Well I don't give a fuck anymore!

 **There you have it. Foxi wins! I think... I personally think she is hotter (in my mind). I kinda create anime style animatronics. they look slightly like the Tony Crynight Characters but more human. Well that's it. mare sure to come back for more!**


	4. Valentines Day

**Okay, I've gotten quite a bit of one thing. So, I know what this chapter will be about. It was also brought to my attention that I wasn't writing according to the rules so I with be writing slightly different from here on out. Also, please PM your truths and dares. PS happy Valentines Day! Hope you enjoy!**

I dare foxy and toy Bonnie to admit their love. Also tell chica about Bonnie too! Then later on they can all do something if you know what I mean. ;);););)

I dare the guys to admit their loves

* * *

Chica sat it the office chair and spun around repeatedly waiting for the mail. She occasionally got up to check her email.

Chica said "UGG!" She got up again to see her mail again. "Finally! Oh my god. How do they know I like Bonnie?"

Then a voice said "I have no idea"

Chica said "Hi Foxi."

Foxi said "Like how I smashed Chi?"

Chica said "I dunno. You were both pretty hash on each other."

Foxi said "Oh no, your turning this into one of those shitty TV shows the kids watch in pirates cove..."

Chica said 'No, no."

Foxi said "Lets all be friends!"

Chica said "Fuck no!"

Foxi said "Okay than what did you mean?"

Chica said "I'm just saying you shouldn't be throwing each other under the bus like that."

Foxi said "Well think what you think. What are the questions?"

Chica said "Well lets gather everyone up first."

So Chica and Foxi gathered all the other animatronics.

Foxi said "Well, we've got everyone. So what are the dares?"

Chica said "Okay. Everyone, admit your loves! In honor of valentines day."

Foxy said "What did you say lass!?"

Bon said "Admit our crushes!?"

Foxy said "Ye know, I do have meself a crush but ye will also have to say what lad yer into too!"

Chica said "Well, what if I don't even have a crush?"

Foxi said "No offence, but most everyone in the room knows who you like."

Chi said "We ALL know who she likes."

Bonnie said "Um, could you inform ME who she likes. Apparently I missed that memo."

Chica said "Well, Every one say who they like in three, two, one!"

Everyone said in unison

Foxy said "Foxi."

Chica said "Bonnie Senpai!"

Bon said "Chi!"

Chi said "Bon maybe?"

There was then a silence.

Foxy said "Lass. Your more important to me than all the sand grains in the ocean."

Bon said "Oh fuck. Your all going to laugh at me aren't you..."

Chi said "Bon, get that shit out of your brain and kiss me!"

Bon kissed chi on the cheek.

Chica said "You missed."

Bon said "Huh?"

Chica pressed her beak against Bon's lips passionately.

Bonnie said "Um... Okay..."

Chica ran to Bonnie and gave him a bear hug.

 **I'm ready to do lemons whenever you are! ;)**


	5. Bon and Chi's love (Lemons)

i want toy bonnie and toy chica to have sex

I dare tb and tc to have sex

 **MESSAGE FROM CHICA**

 **Hello readers! From now on I will not be reading the dares to the others. Mikutronic says this next dare and future truths and dares will be personal. So, not a big change, just thought I'd let you know!**

Chi gasped. "Oh my god..."

Bon said "We have to do it."

Chi said "But, but, I'm a virgin! No offence but I don't want to actually have sex with you. Your, um, un-experienced..."

Bon said "The readers are counting on us! And I'm not unexperienced. I had sex with Foxi."

Chi said "What!? Never mind. Lets get this over with."

Foxi laughed in the other room. She heard everything...

Chi and Bon went backstage and locked the door so no one could get in, but Foxi was already there, with a camera.

Chi sat down on a desk and Bon removed her white tee shirt (parents complained about her tits showing). When it was off he undid her bra clasps. When they were free, her C cup breasts bounced around. Bon smirked and licked a tit. Chi shivered.

Bon said "Stand up. I need to remove your panties."

Chi said "Of course Master."

Bon pulled down Chi's pink skirt and slightly wet panties and set them aside. He then took off Chi's black heels and left her orange and white striped socks.

Chi said seductively "What now?"

Bon gave a sly grin "Pet. Undo my belt."

Chi kneeled down and took Bon's belt off. She then pulled down his brown shorts and underwear. When she did so, a 4ft penis slapped her face. "B-Bon? Like I said, I'm a virgin. Do we really have to do this? It's so... big..."

Bon said "Our fans want us to. And I'm sure you'll like it when I get started."

Chi nodded, fear in her eyes. Bon saw this and said "We can start with and activity that doesn't involve this." he pointed to his penis. "Plus, you don't have to call me master. This is going to be for real."

Chi smiled than leaned back on the table till her head touched. Bon got on top and kissed her passionately. His head then moved down to her breast. he licked one of her tits and massaged the other. Chi's back arched and she moaned. Bon smiled and massaged her more. When Bon was bored he stopped. Chi lay still a moment then felt something wet at her folds. She shivered and cringed and her foot twitched. She realized it was Bon's tongue and lay back down. "Bon, I'm ready." Chi said.

Bon got back onto Chi and slid inside slowly. Only half way in, Chi sobbed "Bon! It hurts! Please stop! It hurts! Please Bon!". Bon looked into her eyes and smiled "It's going to be okay. I promise. Do you trust me?" Chi nodded reluctantly and relaxed her lower region.

Bon slid more and more in with Chi cringing every once and awhile. Bon was completely in. He rested there for awhile so Chi could regroup. Chi nodded and Bon pulled out slowly, Chi eased. Bon suddenly pelted back in and Chi squeaked.

Bon looked down to his surprise, blood was flowing out of Chi's vagina. Chi noticed Bon looking down and said "Bon, Its fine. Happens a lot." Bon then continued.

He went in and out, in and out till finally they both reached their climax. Bon and Chi were panting and she said "I'm. gunna. come!". Bon said "Turn over." Chi did as she was told and turned onto her stomach. Bon was about to come as well and he sped up, his member going as fast as it possibly could. Then Bon came causing Chi to too.

Bon and Chi relaxed laying together with Bon still inside. Bon eased out and got up to get rid of the evidence. Bon and Chi showered to get their cum off their feathers and fur. They exited the shower (conveniently located behind backstage) and unlocked the door. When they looked out the door everyone was outside with their mouthed opened.

Freddy asked "Did you two do what I think you did?"

Foxi stepped out of the room waving her camera in the air. "I'm totally hooking this up to the pirate's cove TV so we can all watch it!"

Bon jumped up to get it but he was too short.

 **Hope you perverted people enjoyed. UGH!**

 **JK I love you guys! ;D**


	6. Just Random Stuff

**this is going to be very random stuff...**

 **I got quite a few from Man Kind's Might so I picked my two favorites.**

 **Freddy: I dare you to wear a lingerie. Lol!**

 **Marionette: I dare you to challenge Slenderman to see who's scarier.**

 **(I'm going to assume Freddy wearing lingerie and Marion challenges slender man. Sorry if I'm wrong :P)**

 **from CookieWookie55**

 **A good truth here. Make them all admit the worst or best part of working at the pizzeria.**

 **And from sniperdog225**

 **I dare foxy to kiss the first person he see's (not foxi) ;P**

 **I also got other truths and dares but they either didn't fit the story (is it a story?) or I didn't really like them. Sorry if your wasn't done. (I'm so sorry!) Also, if you say something that is short and wont take up too much space in the fan fiction, it will more than likely be featured in a random chapter like this one!**

Freddy: Fine. But I'm not going to wear it the entire ti-

Bonnie: You bet you are!

Later Freddy returns and groans. He wore Foxi's lingerie.

Chi: Oh my god! That's Foxi's!

Foxi: Oh shit! He's stretching it out! I bet the seams will snap!

Freddy sits down in a chair off to the side and doesn't say a word.

Foxy: So I've gotta kiss a lass. Ummm...

Chi: Me! Me! Pick me!

Bon: But I'm your boyfriend! We had sex! Remember?

Chi: I've been a bad girl. I need to be taught a lesson.

Bon: Stop it.

Chi: Ugh! Foxy! You fucking bitch! You better kiss me right now!

Foxy leans over and gives chi a small kiss on the lips.

Chi: Bon you were my first. Remember that.

Just then Slenderman walks in.

Chi: Who the fuck are you?

Slenderman doesn't say anything. Marion walks over and touches Slenderman's face. Marion runs and hides in his music box.

Bonnie: I'm bored

Fred: What's your favorite or least favorite part about the pizzeria?

Foxi: *tears appear* Oh my god! I fucking hate the kids here! They take me for granted! They don't know how to handle an animatronic!

Fred: I really like to.. eat the pizza I guess.

Freddy: I hate this place because I'm stuck in the back room.

Bonnie: I like it because Mr. Fazbear lets us play our instruments and sing. They also have a keyboard for Foxy and an extra mic for Chica.

Chica: Really? You assholes never told me! I hate this place because you never tell me this stuff.

Bon: I like Chi. She's cool.

Chi: And I love Bon!

Foxy: Me lass is all me heart needs to be happy. *looks at Foxi*

Marion: This place has corners.

BB: Can I have food? Dog food would be great.

Foxi: NO ONE FUCKING CARES ABOUT YOU!

Chica: Wait, hold on, there's another email here...

 **Bryanven0m**

 **Hmmm...I like the cast, but can you add some more animotronics? Like BB (Balloon Boy), and probably the FNAF 4 cast? Or (You don't have to do this, but it's a suggestion), a more, non-psycho version of Springtrap? Again, just a suggestion.**

Springtrap: Hello, mind if I come in?

Bonnie : *gasp*

Bon: *gasp*

Foxi: Oh god. It's Spring Freddy.

Springtrap: Uh, hello!? It's Springtrap! I'm even ok with Springbonnie, but COME ON! Spring Freddy!? What!? Do I look like a bear to you?

Foxi: What the hell man?

Springtrap: Just... Just... no...

Freddy: Can I get out of the lingerie now?

 **END! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	7. Good Bye

**Okay, this is the end. I hope you liked the stories thus far. I will stop writing FNAF Truth or Dare. If you hate me for this... um... Please don't. There are just too many people who say that this breaks guidelines and I don't really have the time for it either. there are so many ideas in my head waiting to be published and I feel its time to shut this idea down. I'm so sorry and I hope you understand why I need to end this.**

 **IamsosorrypleasedonthatemeIloveyouallgoodbye**


End file.
